1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a versatile animal restraining and examining apparatus and its method of use. More specifically, two hydraulically controlled tables on a frame are used alternately to examine both sides of a calf or a sheep while restrained by a neck catch and a body catch. The animal is led into the apparatus, both the folded and upright tables defining a passageway blocked by a pivotable gate. The neck and body catches from one table are applied and the table unfolded and rotated to a horizontal position for examination of one side of the animal. The animal is returned to a standing position, the neck and body catches are released, and the other neck and body catches on the opposite table are applied to repeat the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describe various apparatus for restraining animals for various purposes. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,582 issued on Jan. 11, 1949, to H. Flohr, Jr. describes a cattle restraining device which is placed against an opening in the pen. A tubular framework comprising (1) a vertical wall which includes the opening, (2) a base frame with an elevated support upon which a flat side member element pivots from a vertical position, (3) a tubular vertically disposed animal holder element pivoting on a base board; and (4) two shields which block the opening being attached to the flat side member and the animal holder once the cow or bull is within the restraining device. The animal holder and the flat side member are clamped together on top by a handled rack strip extending from the animal holder and secured in a catch plate on the flat side member. The restrained cow is elevated to a horizontal position by manually rotating the flat side member and the animal holder about the horizontally disposed elevated support of the base frame. Optional leg clamps can be provided on the animal holder element for branding, dehorning or surgically treating the cow or bull. The device is distinguishable for lacking automatic means and a forward exit gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,980 issued on Apr. 13, 1954, to Grant D. Bentley describes a reversible calf table. A quadrilateral shaped tubular frame with an extended base frame as viewed from an end serves as pivoting stand for the calf table. The rotating calf table or main gate has a U-shaped tubular frame member supporting a sheet metal plate and supports two wooden frame bars at the front (to form a stanchion to hold the calf's neck). The three parts are hinged at their feet to a U-bracket (and a foot board) for restraining the calf's head. The body of the calf is restrained by an auxiliary gate hinged to the same U-bracket and has removable bars for access to the calf. Locking devices for both the stanchion and the auxiliary gate are provided by ratchet bars. The stanchion can be removed from one end of the calf table and mounted on the opposite end. The apparatus is distinguishable for its clamping of the calf by two extensive sides and a non-opening gate at an end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,949 issued on Sep. 14, 1954, to Claud Butts describes an animal energized rotating calf cradle which is similar in structure to Bentley's apparatus. The stanchion gates are moved outwards from the U-shaped cradle member by appropriate linking means and locked in place to hold the calf's neck. The rectangular frame supports the body and clamped down by the clamp body having the vertical removable bars as in Bentley. The cradle is rotated on the base structure by flanged quadrant-shaped rocker elements at each end which traverse the top of the base structure. The calf cradle apparatus is distinguishable for the requirement for clamping the calf body with two side panels and the neck with stanchions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,555 issued on Jul. 29, 1980, to Ken Sawby describes a trailerable cattle vise with a box frame, retractable wheels and a trailer hitch used for trimming hooves out on the range. Two V-shaped side panels, one fixed and the other movable clamp the animal's body inside the box frame. A stanchion for clamping the neck is formed in an open portion of the front panel. Hydraulic means are provided to rotate the box frame and animal about two vertical posts to enable access to the hooves. Another hydraulic means is utilized to lower the wheels and raise the box frame. The apparatus is distinguishable for its reliance on a vise structure which is trailerable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,280 issued on Apr. 10, 1979, to Hideo Masuda et al. describes a livestock holder for castrating a pig. A stand with folding legs supports the pig upside down with a body clamp formed from two side clamps having rubber sheeting. The head is not clamped but rests on a semicircular head rest mounted on a control member or rod. The body clamp is operated by foot control with hydraulic power. The apparatus is distinguishable for its lack of head clamp and non-rotatable body clamp.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 2,173,082 published on Oct. 8, 1986, for Ian A. Mowat describes an animal inspection apparatus. scribes a veterinary stand having a shaft with bracketed rollers which fit in guides mounted on the rear side of a platform holding the animal by its legs by fasteners on telescopic supports.
Soviet Union Patent No. 854,384 issued on Aug. 18, 1981, describes a pig immobilizer wherein the rotatable and height adjustable animal holding frame pivots in a wheeled rectangular framework which is also adjustable in height. Three resilient and lockable belts are positioned to support the pig's head, limbs and rear end for surgery. The pig is led onto the holding frame, strapped to the holding frame and rotated to an upside down position. Adjustable height supports at either end permit also the inclination of the pig within the rectangular framework. The apparatus is distinguishable for its hand strappable belted structure.
Soviet Union Patent Application No. 1,486,162 published on Jun. 15, 1989, describes a veterinary stand with a U-shaped support on wheels having a shaft with rollers fitting in guides mounted in the rear side of the platform. The animal is positioned on its back on the platform with the legs spread-eagled and strapped to telescopic looped fasteners. The apparatus is distinguishable for its singular platform and telescopic leg restraints.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,172 issued on Mar. 25, 1958, to Robert L. McDonald describes a medical examination, operating and X-ray table utilized by urologists. Foot pedal controls are provided for hydraulically raising, lowering or tilting the table. The apparatus is distinguishable for its single table designed for examination of humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,134 issued on Sep. 7, 1926, to Bertell W. King describes a humane animal securing, killing, and casting machine. An upright square based framework supports a clamping body drum with attached neck shackles, two inner inflatable receiving pads lining the body drum, and a separate head clamp all operated by air pressure. After killing the animal, the body drum is tilted to remove the carcass. The apparatus is distinguishable for its two-piece neck and head clamps, and the one-piece body drum.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a hydraulically controlled animal restraining table solving the aforementioned problems is desired.